Not Even Death will Part Us
by Tijiya
Summary: Is is possible for a love to be so strong that even death will not seperate them forever? That the one still alive will not find comfort in another until the day she passes on?


_Quite some time ago a young woman, whom most thought fate deemed untouchable, fell in love with a hanyou. Though his heart belonged to another, she longed for him to feel the same way about her that he felt for his beloved. Though she wished and hoped it was all in vain for he passed from the world of the living, leaving her behind to mourn. The young woman did indeed mourn for many months, mourning for his death and the love that could never be returned._

_As she walked one morning, along the path she had treaded so many times before, she caught sight of something. It was a man limping on his good leg looking as if death were to take him into its clutches at any moment. Feeling a pang in her heart she couldn't bear to leave him so she took him to her shrine and helped him through the long month of healing. She stayed by his side each day not leaving unless he was either sleeping or he urged her to tend to herself. _

_Truthfully she tended to him herself because she wished to feel needed once more. She told no one about him until he was nearly well ensuring he would be kept in her care instead of within a doctor's hands. _

_But, like a young bird learns to fly, he became well enough to leave her attentive care. When he stood and moved around feeling far better than he had in a month she couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness. They parted ways the following morning, unbeknownst to her he caught a glimpse of her grief that she allowed to show when she assumed his back was turned. _

_Though ways were parted, it was not to be forever. He found his way into her care frequently even if it wasn't life threatening and each time she welcomed him into her home and cared for him. They would talk like old friends after a while and he began to make visits not only when injured. _

_One night he found her in her room on the floor in a heap with tears falling from her eyes. To see her in such pain saddened him and he decided she was not to be the only one doing the healing. She wanted to tell him what ailed her, but at the same time could not for she could barely utter a single sentence without her words becoming incoherent. He found her tears were shed because she thought they could never be. A demon and a Miko should never be. He instantly corrected her way of thinking, lightly scolding her as to why she thought such a thing. _

_Past experiences had taught her, sometimes a demon and Miko just couldn't be. It always turned sour. He wasn't to hear it though and calmed her enough to allow sleep to claim her. _

_A years time passed before they wed, their love was unmatched and seemingly perfect. They, however, would argue otherwise. She bore him a beautiful baby boy who, as a child, looked to be every bit his father save for his eyes. Those came from his mother. _

_War tore him from his family, he was forced to leave to another realm and help. Before he left he made a promise to his wife and son that he would return, though the young boy was too young to understand. Confident in her husband she could only smile and give him one last kiss before watching him go off. Everyday as she waited for his return she would pray, each morning and each night. She would pray for his safe return to them, she would look out to the horizon waiting to see his form coming over the hill with his bag slung over his shoulder looking victorious. _

_He never came back. _

----------

"It's said that to this very day she still waits for him, every morning she will look at the hill waiting to see him come over it," the old woman finished. She rocked gently as her grandson began to drift off. Kimeko sat by her grandmother's feet, her blue eyes locked solely on the old woman. The tale had the young girl entranced like all of the tales usually do. Lately, however, she was more interested in listening to romantic tales. This one obviously was just what she wanted, tragic romance.

"Did she ever find out that he wouldn't return?" she questioned, still in awe over the tale.

"Yes, she eventually did, but her heart refused to let him go," Kagome replied sadly.

"It's so sad," Kimeko placed her hands over her chest. "She was so devoted to him. But they will meet in heaven right? Good demons get to go to heaven right?" One look at the innocent sparkle in her granddaughters' eyes practically melted her.

"Yes Kime, yes they do," she assured her.

"Mother," Kai smiled as he came over from the doorway to stand before the woman that raised him. "Are you filling her head with stories again?"

"Daddy!" Kimeko clung to her fathers' leg in greeting. "Yeah she was! This one was about a Miko and a demon, but he went to war and never came back, but she kept waiting for him even when she knew he wouldn't return." She explained the tale to her father in a nutshell. He lifted her up onto his hip.

"She did? That sounds like a very sad tale."

"It was, but that's okay because they'll meet again in heaven because he was a good demon and not a bad one!" She assured her father, not wanting him to become sad.

"Well then, that's a much happier ending. Thanks for watching them for me mom," he kissed his mother atop her head as he put Kimeko down and took Yuko into his arms.

"Any time dear, they were absolute angels," Kagome smiled warmly as she stood from the rocking chair. Kimeko smiled proudly upon hearing she had been an angel. She walked with them out to his car; as soon as he had them buckled in he closed the car door and turned to his mother.

"Are you doing alright mom?" His voice showed concern.

"Don't worry about me dear, it was nothing," she tried to convince him. This time, however, he was not buying it.

"It wasn't nothing! Kurama said…" he turned his back to her and ran his hand through his hair before returning his gaze to her. "He said that your heart nearly failed…you…shouldn't be having these problems. You've always been so active, you've always taken care of yourself, and you've even taken supplements to ensure your health. I…I don't get it! Even he's confused." Kagome cupped his face in her hands as an odd emotion passed her features.

"Some things don't have an explanation…some people don't die from any explainable cause." He took one of her hands from his face and held it between his.

"Everything has a reasonable explanation," he said. "Something's just wrong….maybe you should go to the doctor and…"

"No dear. It's nothing a doctor can fix," Kagome shook her head as she tried to get him to understand that what ailed her could not be fixed by modern medicine. "It's something that has ailed me for a long time."

"You'll be fine," Kai whispered. "You're going to be around for many more years." Kagome simply sighed before embracing him.

"I love you my little one," her voice nearly cracked as she spoke. "Go on, I'll be fine." She patted him on the back and urged him towards the car.

"I'll call you in the morning okay? Just to make sure," he said.

"All right," she nodded.

---------------

The fire roared soothingly, illuminating the pages of the book and keeping her warm. The words, though, became blurred as droplets of water splashed onto the pages. The black ink became smeared to the point where the words became unrecognizable. Soon the leather bound book slipped from her hands as she moved them to cover her face as her shoulders shook uncontrollably. On the end table near the chair a cup of steaming calomel tea sat untouched. Her faded raven locks cascaded over her shoulders, strands becoming wet from her unceasing tears. She faintly heard the phone ring from the kitchen, beckoning her to answer its loud call. As she was about to gather enough strength to move from the chair she felt a hand beneath her chin, the pad of a thumb running across her cheek to remove the tears that fell. She dared to look up, gasping aloud as she clutched at her chest.

"Y-Yusuke?" She spoke breathlessly. She looked into the familiar brown gaze that beckoned her warmly; assuring her all would be okay.

"It's time to come home," he smiled. She returned the smile and nodded, reaching out for his open hand. He pulled her into a standing position; his whole body seemed to have an ethereal glow. She let herself fall into his embrace, clutching onto him as if he were her lifeline.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he apologized as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Don't be," she said lightly. "All that matters is we're together." Watching the two from above the ferry girl smiled, it was a beautiful reunion that would continue in heaven. Yusuke had refused to pass on without her and so he wandered around content with watching Kagome. Much to Botan's surprise she never tried to find another, she had been devoted whole heartedly to him and vice versa. She floated down and made her presence known with clearing her throat.

"It's time to go," she said. "Are you ready?"

"I am now," Yusuke nodded. Kagome, uncertain of what was to happen, wasn't afraid because he would never lead her astray.

"Me too," she said.

"All right then, let's be off." Botan led them away from the house to where they'd spend the rest of their lives in bliss. While it was one of the hardest things she would have to do, it would be far less hard than watching how much pain both Yusuke and Kagome went through when separated.

Sometimes, when the position of the sun was right, if you looked at the hill you might just see Kagome waiting for Yusuke. If you waited a little longer you would see him coming over the hill with his bag slung over his shoulder and Kagome rushing to him welcoming him home with open arms.

------------

**Well, I got this idea and just had to write it down. Nearly cried. It's a, hopefuly, very emotional piece. It's been a while since my last Yusuke/Kagome dedication one-shot so I figured why the heck not. Why is it sad? Dunno, ask my muse. I go with the flow of things, if it turns out well then yay! Let me know what you think of it, I'd love to know!**

**Kagome (c) Rumiko Tahashashi**

**Yusuke (c) Yoshihro Togashi**


End file.
